


Песни могут остаться без ответа

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выяснилось, что кроме тройной порции зефира, Кэтлэд добавляет в какао ещё и карамельный сироп, и от одной мысли от сладости этого пойла у Коннера свело зубы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Песни могут остаться без ответа

Впервые в Счастливый залив Кэтлэд попал, пробравшись в него через вентиляцию. Он миновал все службы безопасности, датчики и сигнализации, влез в шахту и, как настоящий кот, проскользнул через неё в общий зал. Решётка с грохотом отвалилась, едва не ударив по макушке Уолли, и с потолка грациозно выпал Кэтлэд. Приземлившись на ладони, он выгнулся, перекидывая ноги через себя, встал на мостик и поднялся. Отряхнул перчатки и уставился через визоры на Юную лигу, улыбаясь, будто ничего не случилось.  
— Явился, — заметил Робин, отрываясь от приставки.  
— У нас, вообще-то, двери есть, — добавил Найтвинг, поднимаясь с дивана.  
Кэтлэд стянул капюшон, оставшись в визорах, и вытащил из ушей капельки-наушники. Он криво улыбнулся, будто одна часть лица у него работала немного хуже.  
— Прости, ты сказал что-то, Птичка? — спросил он. Уже тогда стало понятно, что проблем от него будет немало.

Про Кэтлэда можно было сказать много чего. Он прикусывал язык, когда играл на «плойке». Называл Женщину-кошку «мамой», и при этом голос его по-настоящему смягчался. Он говорил: «Я полон секретов», и прибавлял: «Я такой же, как он, но иногда мои руки сгибаются назад».  
А ещё он состоял из музыки.  
Он слушал музыку, когда они совершали вылазки. Он слушал музыку и пел невпопад, когда помогал М'ганн готовить печенье. Он цитировал песни к месту и не к месту. Он каждый день слушал что-то новое или старое, но не повторялся никогда, и не чурался никаких музыкальных направлений.

Музыкой он соблазнил и его.

Когда у Коннера начались проблемы с М'ганн, об этом никто не догадывался. Но иногда Супербою казалось, что этот странный самовлюблённый мальчик, напевающий себе под нос «Спасибо господу, что я так красив», знает о них больше, чем кто-либо из их друзей. А может, даже больше, чем они сами.  
Он ловил на себе иногда взгляд Кэтлэда, в те редкие дни, когда тот заменял огромные визоры в форме кошачьих глаз на тонкую полумаску. Кэтлэд тогда улыбался ему, всё так же криво, и отворачивался.  
Он знал, что между марсианкой и клоном криптонца что-то происходит, но не предпринимал ровным счётом ничего. Коннер убедился в этом, когда они с М'ганн сообщили своим друзьям, что расстаются, Кэтлэд был единственным, кто не удивился. Он просто поднялся с места и ушёл в комнату, будто ему не было до этого никакого дела.

Через пару недель Коннер обнаружил, что кто-то подсунул под дверь его комнаты диск. Кэтлэд написал записку на диске, острыми буквами, отрывисто, но с сильным нажимом.  
_«Если совсем раскиснешь, приходи в «Инк Форест» в Готэме, помогу тебе развеяться»._

Солист группы Oingo Boingo спросил у Коннера: «Не останешься ли ты со мной на одну ночь, если мы раздобудем комнату?», и Супербой убрал диск подальше.  
Ещё неделю он даже не разговаривал с Кэтлэдом, а Кэтлэд не говорил с ним, делая вид, что ничего не произошло. Он только пристально следил за тем, как за М'ганн ухаживает новичок со дна морского, гуманоид с генами рыбы-ежа, и едва слышно посмеивался.  
Никто его смеха не слышал. Кроме Коннера. Это было невыносимо.

Через месяц после расставания Коннер почувствовал себя достаточно разбитым, чтобы послушать диск ещё раз. Теперь солист группы Oingo Boingo спросил у него: «Это ведь не первый раз, когда ты пытаешься сбежать?». Коннер тихо ответил:  
— Вроде того, — накинул куртку и покинул Счастливый залив, даже не выключив проигрыватель.

В «Инк Форест» он нашёл Кэтлэда не сразу. Он его почти не узнал. Мальчик с волосами цвета такого же розового, как приторно-сладкие жвачки, в красных очках с широкой оправой и пирсингом в губе совсем не вязался с темноволосым Кэтлэдом, которого Супербой помнил.  
Он носился между кофе-машиной и столиком выдачи кофе, а потом вдруг исчез и вернулся с микрофоном и огромным стулом. Взгромоздив их на маленькую сцену, он принялся настраивать звук, а Коннер не отводил от него глаз, грея руки о чашку с горячим шоколадом.

Оказалось, что в этот день в «Инк Форесте» проводятся чтения молодых писателей. У Кэтлэда, имя которого так никто ни разу и не произнёс, закончилась смена, и он пошёл прямо к столику Коннера, на ходу стягивая пурпурный передник.  
— Рад, что ты пришёл, — он даже не стал спрашивать, не против ли Коннер, и не передумал ли он, и не возражает ли он против отсутствия приветствия.  
— Я всё ещё не уверен, что ты имел в виду и зачем позвал, — Коннер пригубил остывающий шоколад и даже не взглянул на собеседника.  
— Это как пойдёт, — заметил Кэтлэд, и коснулся его коленки под столом. Коннер тут же отодвинулся:  
— Тебе пятнадцать, — тихо заметил он.  
— Нет, я та девочка в школе, которая плохо влияет на маменьких сынков, — парировал Кэтлэд, поправив очки. — К тому же, тебе самому сколько? Четыре?  
Коннер надулся. Он был твёрдо уверен в том, что пришёл просто развеяться. Кэтлэд же, кажется, отступать был не намерен.

В «Инк Форесте» Коннеру понравилось. Он стал приходить туда каждый раз, когда душила обида, отчаяние или разочарование. Кэтлэд был там почти всегда, и каждый раз его образ не вязался с тем, что видел Коннер на собраниях в Счастливом заливе.  
Через две недели жвачно-розовый сменился на ярко-голубой. Кэтлэд ухмылялся, склонял к нему голову и говорил:  
— Как раз под цвет твоих глаз.  
Коннер нервничал, потому что он говорил «твоих» вместо «моих».  
Потом голубой заменил зелёный, будто у странного мальчишки на голове вырос газон. Видя озадаченное лицо Коннера, Кэтлэд заметил:  
— Я раз в месяц меняю. Привыкай, — потом ухмыльнулся, не так криво, как улыбался в Счастливом заливе или на вылазках, и добавил:— Дальше ты должен сделать грустное лицо и сказать: «Она ненадёжная», Скотт Пилгрим.  
Коннер не знал, кто такой Скотт Пилгрим, и ему пришлось погуглить. Ознакомившись с фильмом и комиксом, он поймал себя на том, что стал нервно оглядываться порой, боясь встретить кого-нибудь из загадочных Злых бывших.

Постепенно Кэтлэд занял всё место в его жизни. Коннер думал о нём так много, и никак не мог избавиться от этих мыслей.  
Например, как он меняет цвет волос так быстро? Что из этого — парик? Это настоящий пирсинг? Если присмотреться к его лицу, когда он в форме, можно заметить на губе крохотную точку — дырку для серёжки? Как его зовут на самом деле? И что ему, чёрт возьми, нужно от него?

«Это не ситком, в котором всё в порядке», подсказал ему солист Oingo Boingo, и Коннер решил начать отвечать на свои вопросы. В следующий раз, когда Кэтлэд, всё ещё безымянный, коснулся под столом его коленки рукой, Кон поймал его ладонь и сжал в своей. Кэтлэд, кажется, улыбнулся сам себе и продолжил наблюдать за очередным бедовым писакой.

Его поцелуи на вкус оказались как карамельный сироп. Выяснилось, что кроме тройной порции зефира, Кэтлэд добавляет в какао ещё и карамельный сироп, и от одной мысли от сладости этого пойла у Коннера свело зубы.  
Он тогда сам не понимал, что и зачем делает, но когда Кэтлэд поймал его за руку, втянул в переулок и поцеловал, ответить казалось самым правильным выходом. Всё равно он ни о ком, кроме этого парня, думать не мог. Тогда почему бы и нет?

Когда волосы Кэтлэда приобрели сиреневый цвет, он впервые пригласил Коннера в свою квартиру.  
— Познакомлю тебя со своей кошкой, — заметил он, как-то хитро улыбаясь, и Коннер понял, что попал. Горячий чай и кошка были только предлогом, если не вообще сленгом, который Супербой всё ещё не до конца понимал.  
Одеваясь утром и глядя на спящего на диване Кэтлэда, он отметил, что волосы у него снова тёмные, и ни одна из растрёпанных прядей даже не отливает фиолетовым оттенком. А среди своих вещей он нашёл ещё один диск. В этот раз надпись была совсем короткая.  
_«Приходи ещё?»_

Когда он вернулся в Счастливую бухту и прослушал диск, солист INXS спел ему: «Спасибо, что провёл ночь со мной», и объяснил, почему ночью Кэтлэд пропел ему на ухо: «Мне не нужно твоё имя, просто используй свой замечательный рот и поцелуй меня».  
Он состоял из музыки. Наверное, большая часть из тех слов, который Коннер не понимал, тоже были из песен.

На собраниях Юной лиги Кэтлэд никак не выдал того, что между ними произошло. Коннер избегал его и «Инк Форест» почти неделю, но в конце концов не выдержал.  
На своём постоянном столике он снова нашёл диск, и Кэтлэд, пробегая мимо него, наклонился, шепнул ему: «То, что ты ищешь, называется любовь, Коннер», и скрылся за кофе-машиной.  
Коннер дождался, пока он освободится, и не дал ни минуты насладиться очередным горе-писателем. Он забрал его с собой, уволок в его же квартиру, и там включил диск. Песня Sick Puppies крутилась по кругу, пока под ними поскрипывал старый диван, и замолкла, только когда Кэтлэд усталой рукой нащупал под журнальным столиком пульт.  
Засыпая, прикусывая его ключицы, он шептал едва слышно:  
— Этого достаточно, когда твоя любовь может уместиться между страницами книг, которую можно спрятать в ладонях, чтобы зеваки ничего не увидели?  
И это объяснило всё. Коннер понял, что за игру Кэтлэд ведёт, и что вся его смелость, вся его зацикленность на себе это только вторая кожа, скорлупка, в которую он прятался. Он был упорным, но замкнутым.

— Ты правда имел в виду то, что сказал? — спросил Коннер, глядя как Кэтлэд делает яичницу им на завтрак. Получалось у него, откровенно говоря, не очень.  
— Да, — выпалил он, оборачиваясь. — И это тебя я люблю, астронавт, — добавил он, достал из кармана джинс пульт и нажал на пару кнопок.  
Аманда Палмер с пластинки повторила его признание слово в слово, но Коннер почти не слышал её. Он только смотрел на то, как пританцовывает, подпевая, Кэтлэд, очень нескладный и не очень ловкий, будто это совсем не он так изящно выпадал из вентиляции несколько месяцев назад.  
— У тебя волосы опять чёрные, — вместо ответа заметил Коннер. — Почему?  
— Я использую специальное приспособление для маскировки. Никто не догадается, что я — Кэтлэд, если у меня волосы цвета арбузной жвачки, — Кэтлэд пожал плечами. — А что?  
— Мне так больше нравится. Тебе больше идёт, — Коннер отвёл взгляд, надеясь, что выглядит не очень смущённым и нелепым.  
Но Кэтлэд так долго молчал, что Коннер испугался, что оттолкнул его заявлением, так что пришлось поднять глаза. Кэтлэд стоял перед ним, всё ещё держа лопатку в поднятой руке, и удивлённо хлопал глазами.  
— Ты… что сказал? — тихо переспросил он.  
— Что ты очень милый. Мне нравится. Как сейчас, — Коннер потёр шею.  
— А я думал, ты спишь со мной, потому что хочешь развеяться, — Кэтлэд почесал кончик носа. — Уже приготовился к душевным терзаниям.  
— Нет. Я бы не согласился в первый раз, если бы ты мне не нравился, — Коннер сам не до конца был уверен в своих словах, но сейчас они почему-то казались очень правильными.  
— Будешь ли ты любить меня, когда я не буду молодым и красивым? Будешь ли любить, когда у меня не останется ничего, кроме болящей души? — пропел Кэтлэд ему в ответ, нервно облизнувшись.  
— Я знаю, что буду, знаю, что буду, знаю, что буду, — перефразировал Коннер, узнав строчки песни, звучавшей из каждого утюга.  
— Господи, я сейчас тебе даже поесть не дам, — выдохнул Кэтлэд в ответ, дёрнувшись было к нему, но замер. — Меня зовут Тим, — впервые за столько месяцев представился он. — Тим Кайл, если тебе так удобнее.  
— Тим, — Коннер ухмыльнулся. — Имя мне тоже нравится.

Несколько раз они пытались разбежаться, руководствуясь непонятно чем. Тим порой взбрыкивал и говорил, что боится серьёзных отношений с «масками», чтобы не напороться так же, как мать. Но потом возвращался, поджав хвост, и молил о прощении. Коннер не мог долго это выдерживать, и прощал сразу же.  
Коннер иногда вспоминал, какими идеальными ему казались когда-то отношения с М'ганн, и сколько вранья за ними оказалось, и уходил в себя, не отвечая на звонки и не приходя в «Инк Форест».  
И каждый раз, когда его отпускало, Тим пел ему на ухо:  
— Мне не важно, откуда ты возвращаешься, пока ты приходишь ко мне.  
Коннер уже узнавал, кто пел эти строчки на самом деле. Он так много времени проводил с Тимом, в его квартире, в его комнате в поместье Уэйнов, и так часто получал разрешение позаимствовать один наушник, что сам почти состоял из музыки. Не так, как Тим. Но всё же…

Они успели провстречаться достаточно долго, чтобы научиться зависеть друг от друга. Они были воздухом друг друга, они были связаны, они были едины.  
И когда Коннер понял, что обратного пути уже нет, что он умирает, и видя глаза Кэтлэда (чёрт возьми, зачем ты снял визоры, теперь все будут знать кто ты, Тим), он вдруг испугался. Сам Коннер был счастлив, что умирает только он. Но переживёт ли его смерть Тим?  
Он сжимал ладонь Кэтлэда в своей, но слишком слабо. Этого было недостаточно, чтобы выбраться и защитить его от одиночества.  
— Не смей мне тут умирать, — шептал Тим, и по щекам его катились слёзы. Он захлёбывался ими. Или просто не мог дышать, потому что это Коннер не мог дышать. — Пожалуйста, не умирай, — заикаясь, бормотал он. — Пожалуйста.  
— С ядовитым твоим поцелуем, я победил одиночество. Теплом своих рук ты меня спас, — выдохнул Коннер, улыбаясь через силу. — Я…  
— Я знаю, знаю что это, — всхлипнул Тим. — Пожалуйста.  
Он наклонился к нему и поцеловал, и прикосновение его губ, его ядовитый поцелуй, было последним, что Коннер почувствовал.


End file.
